Harry Potter and the Orb of Tiac
by Satans Sheep Army
Summary: As Harry enters his fifth year, Voldemort is planning world domination
1. Creatures Of The Night

Harry Potter and the Orb of Tiac - Chapter 1   
  
  
Hello all. I have wanted to write a Harry Potter fic for a long time now, but have been tied down with music commitments. But seeing I have two weeks expect lots of chapters.   
  
Now when you finish reading, scroll down to the bottom, and do you see that box?? Its for reviewing! A wonderful person like you could spend 25 seconds typing a few comments couldn't they? Thanks!!  
  
  
  
Creatures Of The Night  
**************************************************  
  
Harry Potter was a normal boy. Well, in his world anyway. You see, Harry was a wizard, just about to enter his 5th year of schooling at the best magic school in the whole world, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy.   
  
He lay in his bed at Four Privet Drive, tossing and turing and holding his scar, the scar which was his proof of the terrible memories that haunted his past. He could see Voldemort in his dream, a horrible figure, with thin red eyes and long spindly white fingers. His most faithful Death Eaters were knealed before him, staring at the purid figure. He was holding a orb, an orb that was filled with a black swelling mist. It illuminated the Dark Lord with a ghastly green glow that made him look if possible even more evil that normal.   
  
"Ahhh, Yes. Finally at long last I have it. The Orb of Tiac, the key to the downfall of the medelsome Potter boy. I will rule surpreme once more." Voldemort cried with an evil cackle.   
  
"But Master!" cried Wormtail, scurrying over to him "Master, how is that orb going to bring the downfall of the Potter boy?"  
  
"CRUCIO!" cried Voldemort, spit flying from his mouth, as he aimed at Wormtail.   
  
"How dare you question me?" he cried once more as he watched the whithering figure of Wormtail on the floor, cringing with pain.   
  
"Sorry my master, you are always right," Wormtail sobbed as he heaved his body from the floor, "You were most merciful".   
  
"I know," Voldemort hissed as a soft laugh escaped his cold lips and he turned to his Death Eaters once more. "You see my faithful minions, this orb posses great power. Along time ago, a dark wizard named Ivaon Tiac discovered that certain muggle animals possesed a small amount of Dark Magic - not much but some. He created this orb, the Orb of Tiac, to enhance the powers of these animals which he hoped to lead into battle destroying all muggles and light wizards alike. But he was a fool, he gave the animals too much power and they finally destroyed him."   
  
"What animals posses these powers master," a Death Eater hissed quietly.  
  
"Ahh, a wise question. Tiac learnt that only harmless looking animals would work for his purpose. He chose certain animals to do his bidding - llamas, sheep, snails, crabs and lobsters. Each one of these animals had a special power, but the best being the llama and sheep which could spit a venom and could work dark curses." Voldemort answered with a cold glint in his eye.   
  
"Now I have attained a few sheep and llamas and these will be the starting of my master plan," Voldemort continued as he clapped his hands twice and a wizard in robes of blood red came forth with a heard of black sheep and llamas. "Tonight we shall rise from the pits of hell again and wreak havoc on all those who stand in our way," he cried again as the Death Eaters cheered and clapped.   
  
Harry awoke with pain shooting through his scar. He could remember nothing. He sunk back into a gentle slumber  
  
******************  
  
Tap Tap Tap. Harry woke sharply when he heard something tapping on his window. He peered at the clock - 5:36am the clock blinked back at him. It was his birthday - he had been 15 for over 5 hours.   
  
Harry wandered over to the window and opened it and was nearlly knocked to the floor as five owls zoomed into the room carrying packages. He took the packages from each of the owls and they zoomed out the window again except for Hedwig who flew into her cage a promply fell asleep.  
  
'Well fine, don't talk to me,' Harry thought as he looked at Hedwig. He flopped onto his bed and opened a package that had Hermiones tidy writing on the front. He read the letter first:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 15th birthday! Hope the Dursleys are being nice to you. I hope you like your present, I bought it in Diagon Alley last week. Are you going to Ron's house tomorrow too? I'll see you then if you are.  
  
Love,   
  
Hermione"  
  
Harry wondered what she had bought. He tore open the paper and a small box with 'Quality Quidditch Supply's - since 1801 *Golden Snitch* embossed on it.   
  
"Wow Hermione," Harry whispered under his breath as he opened the box. Sure enough there was a tied down snitch inside, fluttering its wings and trying desperatly to escape. He tore his eyes away from it to open a package that looked like it was from Hagrid. As he untied the string, two letters fell out. He grabbed the first one and tore it open.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,   
  
In the recent weeks there have been some disturbances concerning the Dark Lord. He seems to have a new weapon. This is nothing to worry about as of yet, but he is rapidly gaining power.   
  
You will be picked up by the Weaslys tomorrow and will stay with them for the remainder of the holidays.   
  
Please find enclosed the fifth year booklist and I wish you a Happy Birthday.   
  
Regards,  
  
Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Harry glanced over the booklist quickly before his thoughts focused on what Professor Dumbledore had said in his letter. The Dark Lord was regaining power. He swept this thought from his mind and opened Hagrids letter.  
  
"Harry,   
  
Hope the muggles are treatin you well. See ya at school.   
  
Hagrid"  
  
Hagrids present turned out to be a bag of rock cakes and a wooden lute. Having had past experiences with Hagrids cooking, Harry tucked the cakes under the bed and open the letter from Sirius.   
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you have a Happy Birthday! The present is from Moony and me cause we though you might find it useful this year. Have to run, Moony is trying to cook a egg,  
  
Snuffles."  
  
Harry looked at the book that had come with the letter. It was a copy of 1001 Ancient Magical Items - a detailed look at some of the most magical items ever made. Who knows why he would need it.   
  
Lastly he open the package from the Weasly's. A broom bag, with the Gyriffondor Lion roaring on it was from Ron, a box of chocolate frogs and a tin of treacle from Mrs. Weasly and a 'Perfect Revenge Kit' made by not suprisingly Fred and Geogre.   
  
Harry was just about to read the letters from the family when an article cut from the Daily Prophet fluttered onto his lap. He gasped as he looked at the moving picture under the heading - 6 Dead, Voldemort Returns. He looked at the picture again. It showed the Dark Mark, in full colour, floating over a smoking, ruined house, and a Llama and a sheep with the Dark Mark burnt onto them dancing around the ruble.   
  
The Dark Lord had started his conquest.   
  
**********  
  
Well peoples that was the first chapter! Did you like it? Yes, no? Review and tell me what you think! If enough of you like it I will post the next chapter!  
  
Satans Sheep Army! 


	2. Oh My How Rude

Harry Potter and the Orb of Tiac  
  
Chapter Two - Oh My How Rude  
  
A/N - Well I have posted the next chapter as you people seem to think it is pretty good. Now a few of you have questioned my ability to write a story about Cute and Fluffy Dark Creatures. To you all I say, piffle. I hope you all have an open mind as you read this chapter, because the story takes another twist and Chapter 3 holds Dark Lords wearing some very umm.. fashionable clothes. Oh Dear.   
  
You should all be very scared. I just finished the outline for the story and it is a bit weird. The ratings going to have to go up as people are not going to live very long unfortunatally.   
  
Please Read and Review!! Some comments to readers who read chapter one are at the bottom!!  
  
Chapter Two - Oh My How Rude  
****************************  
  
Harry froze in shock and didn't even move when his glasses slipped down his nose. He rubbed the dull ache in his scar as with a slightly shaking hand he opened the letter from the Weaslys.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Did you read the article from the 'Daily Prophet' yet? It is really spooky - Dad has been working overtime at the Minstry for a few weeks now, trying to stop the Dark Creatures. Fudge still won't believe it is Voldemort but he is just about the only one. Every one is scared that Voldemort is going to whip round a corner and kill them all.   
  
I hope you liked your present - I got it custom made for you in Diagon Alley a few days ago in Quality Quidditch Supplys. They have stacks of awesome things now.   
  
Do you know who the 5th year Gryffindor prefects are yet? Hermione has been kept in suspense she told me when she wrote.   
  
You and Hermione are coming to stay with us tomorrow we'll pick you up at 11 o'clock, don't worry, in our new car.   
  
Cheers Mate,   
  
Ron"  
  
"Well," Harry thought, "I have missed a lot."   
  
Harry stuffed everything under the loose floorboard so Dudley wouldn't get at it and stumbled downstairs to breakfast where he could he Aunt Petunia shrieking about what a   
lazy boy he was. He grabbed a slice of toast off the table before turing to Uncle Veron to tell him he would be staying at Rons house for the rest of the summer, starting tomorrow.   
  
"How are you getting there - those ruddy weirdos arn't going to destroy half the house again are they? And when are you going, what time?" Uncle Veron spat in Harry's face before Harry turned to walk up the stairs.   
  
"Car. 11 o'clock," he said simply as he went back upstairs to his room munching on his toast.   
  
As he entered his room, he saw a small scoop owl perched on the window sill carrying a letter addressed in sparkling green ink.  
  
He took the letter and watched the owl fly away as he opened it, just catching the small badge that fell out of the envelope.   
  
"Congratulations Mr. Potter!  
  
You have been chosen as a 5th year Gryffindor prefect. Along with Hermione Granger I hope you bring honour to the house as well as the quality leadership shown by Gryffindors in the past. Find enclosed your prefects badge which you shown wear on the Hogwarts Express.   
  
Congratulations once again,   
  
Professor McGonagall"  
  
Harry picked up the badge between two of his fingers and toyed with it.  
  
"Wow," he though, "I'm a prefect. Going to have to behave this year. Nah." He put the badge back in the envelope and spent the rest of the day doing his homework and packing his trunk for the move to the Weaslys.   
  
**********  
  
At 5 minutes to 11 the next day Harry stepped out onto the footpath outside his house. He pulled his trunk after him and Hedwigs empty cage. Hedwig had gone to Sirius to tell him about Harry becoming a prefect.   
  
At precisly 11 o'clock a large red sedan popped onto the footpath in front of Harry.   
  
"Harry! How are you?" Hermione and Ron rushed of the car and Hermione wrapped Harry in a warm hug. Together the three of them, chattering excitedly, lugged Harry's trunk to the boot of the car, which had been magically enlarged by Mr. Weasly, and put Harry's trunk next to Hermiones.   
  
As Harry slid into the back seat between Ron and Hermione, he noticed for the first time that Fred and Geogre were in the front seat and driving.   
  
"Hullo Harry," Fred or Geogre said turing around, "care for a mint?"  
  
"No Harry," Ron whispered, "They're loser mints."   
  
"Good one Ron," Fred said, "Harry this is Weasly Wizard Weezes newest creation. The loser mint. Anyone who happens to consume one of these delightful creations will have 'Loser' embossed on their teeth and large neon loser signs hanging around them for the next 24.4 hours. And the best bit. They can't see any of it. There should be some it our birthday present to you."   
  
"Yeah, there probably are, havn't looked through yet," Harry confessed.   
  
By the time they all arrived at The Burrow, Harry and the others were tired enough to stumble up to bed and sleep like rocks.   
  
**********  
  
"Wake up you slugs," Hermione whispered as she prodded Harry and Ron with her wand, "We're going to Diagon Alley."   
  
"Hermione!" Harry said as he grabbed his glasses and covered himself up, "I'm nearlly naked, get out!"   
  
"I wouldn't mind seeing you in just boxers more often Harry, your kinda cute," Hermione winked and left the room.   
  
*********  
  
Once in Diagon Alley, the trio quickly bought everything they would be needing for their 5th year and decieded to stop for icecream before heading home. They were walking up the coblestone street when they saw their least favourite person - Draco Mafloy heading towards them.   
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the Potty, the Weasal and the Mudblood," he sneered at them as they passed.   
  
"Good to see you too," Hermione sniffed back at him.   
  
"You know the Dark Lord has it all worked out for Mudbloods like yourself," Draco drawled, "Father said that Mudbloods will be the first to go and I put in a special request for yourself - don't you feel special?"  
  
"Oh yes," Hermione replied, "Taa taa Draco dear."   
  
"You'll be first Mudblood," Draco yelled over his shoulder as he stalked away.  
  
"He. .Make.. Me .. So..MAD," Hermione screamed attracting quite a few glances towards herself. And with that she lead the way out of Diagon Alley.   
  
***********  
  
The rest of the holidays passed by far too quickly, ending with a fabulous feast prepared by Mrs. Weasly followed by a FireWorks display by Fred and Geogre.   
  
Before anyone knew it, they were all standing at Kings Cross Station with their trunks and Mrs. Weasly fussing over them.   
  
"Bye everyone," she said as she hugged them all, "Please at least try to stay out of trouble."   
  
They all slipped through the wall onto Platform 9 and 3/4 and into an uproar. The Hogwarts Express was no where too been seen. Everyone was shouting in confusion. Where was the train? How were they getting to Hogwarts?   
  
A sudden *pop* and the appearance of Albus Dumbledore cause the noise to diminish. Professor Dumbledore had never come to the station before, why was he here now?   
  
"If I can have your attention for a moment, I will explain why the train is not here to meet you," Dumbledore said with a particually grave look on his face.   
"Last night, a small army of Voldemorts Evil Creatures attacked the train, destroying it beyond repair."   
  
**************************************************  
  
~~~CliffHanger? No? Didn't think so. Pretty lame attemp at one anyway.   
  
Well the next chapter has some surprises in store for us all. I have planned up to 10 chapters and I am nowhere near the end. Help!! :) The rating will have to go up to PG as we will be experiencing some violence and a few deaths if my plans stays as it is. It is quite amazing.   
  
Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 1. You guys are legends!!!! Remember to review again and when I get some more reviews I will post chapter 3!   
  
Thanks all!  
  
Satan's Sheep Army!! 


End file.
